There is still hope
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: Set just after the season 4 finale just a little one shot of Killian looking for Emma after she become the new dark one


**Hey everyone, this is another one shot that I thought of for one of my favourite couples. Emma and Killian. I love these two and this is something that I thought of the other day after watching the season 4 finale.**

 **This is about Killian trying to understand or see if there is a part of his Emma still in there, wither or not this will happen in the next season we shall see.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **Killian's POV**

It has been weeks since they had seen Emma, I still have nightmares about seeing Emma being engulfed by the black smoke.

I spent most of my time looking for her, but no matter how much I, her parents or Henry looked for nothing seemed to work.

Even spells that Regina knew that could find someone couldn't help us find her. The rest of the town was scared. While it was Emma that had been turned into the new dark one, they knew only one thing that there was a new dark one. That scared them the most.

There was some that still remember when Rumpelstiltskin, had been turned to the new Dark one.

While I could understand there fear for what might happen to them, I had to believe that there was still a part of our, my swan, my Emma inside what had now become the dark one.

This has made me go out tonight in search for her, the night is dark and for someone with now influence of the darkness this may be the best way to find her.

I remember the conversation back at the loft before I left

Flash black

'' _We have to do something, she is my mom I need to find her. Let me go and find her she will listen to me''_

 _I look over from the window as Henry makes yet another argument to go and find his mum, I hear David and Snow sigh._

'' _Henry we know you want to help us but we will only let you go out at night there is no telling what she will do. You remember what happened with me and my dad in the story book right?''_

 _I hear Neal tell him, it's true and makes me remember their story. In fairness to Rumpelstiltskin he wanted his son to have whatever he wanted, not realizing that he was pushing him away instead._

 _Neal had forgiven his father since then even more recently, when he finally woke up after becoming human again. He explained to Neal all his thoughts and reasons behind what he did._

 _Neal forgave him and in turn we could understand as well why he did what he did…doesn't mean that we forgive him just that we understand._

 _We didn't want that with Emma and Henry so we only allowed him to look at day and if we get a hint that she is around we make sure to take him away._

'' _I remember greatly but it won't happen with us I know it won't we have a different bond and are closer to one another''_

 _Neal takes in a sharp breath and says ''Henry please…''_

 _He doesn't get to finish before he does a move like his mother and just turns around from him, to look at his grandparents._

'' _Gramps please you know she will listen to me''_

'' _I don't know that Henry and besides what if she hurt by accident, like she did when her powers got out of control when Elsa was here. It may make her worse I don't want that to happen''_

 _As soon as David said that I got to thinking, the time that happened she hid in the woods living in her yellow bug and getting away from everyone that is close to her. This may be what she is doing now._

 _He couldn't be sure and he would need to check without everyone with him, he may be able to talk to her without the others with him._

'' _I'm going to go look around'' he seen Henry light up with hope that he may be able to go with him ''alone Henry I agree with your father and David you can't come with me''_

 _As Henry looks down with disappointment he goes to him and whispers to him ''I need to try by myself for a while and see if she will listen to me, I will let you know first what happens all right lad?''_

 _Henry nods and gives him and whispers ''Good luck''_

End of Flash back

I knew that Henry was hoping for good news but as I was walking I didn't find any tracks of the bug, or any foot trails and it was nearly midnight. I was going to give up but suddenly I seen something.

There was a light on one of the trees, I couldn't help but think that she had took after her mother when she had run away and was making a home in the trees.

I really wanted her to be in there, but wasn't going to let hope over take me. I took a deep breath and walked into the tree stump, and didn't think I would see what I did.

There lying on a bed surrounded by flowers that were black as night, was my Swan my Emma.

I couldn't breathe, she was still as beautiful as ever and all I wanted to do was wake her up and talk to her…but she looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart. So I sat next to her and waited for her to wake up.

The sun shone through the tree trunk just as she was stirring awake, and I got to see her eyes again.

''Killian….what are you doing here?''

''I came to find you my love''

She shook her head and got up ''you shouldn't have, I'm dangerous now and I don't know what to do, so many evil thoughts that I want to, I don't know how to fight it''

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her ''you fight it just like you do everything else, your family is here for you there waiting for you to come and see them. Henry is so worried about you, I'm so worried about you''

I hear her take a deep breath and lean into me '' I can't return Killian, not yet not until I am sure that I can control these powers''

I feel her move away from me but only enough to see my face.

''I meant it Killian I love you, but I won't return and risk hurting any of you''

I leaned down and kissed her with all of the passion I had for her, which she returned and I felt her hands in my hair and I knew I just couldn't let her go again.

She was first to pull away ''I have to go, don't come looking for me again. Find Merlin he is the only one that can help me now, goodbye Killian''

With that she ran away I followed her and just in time to see that she used her magic to make herself disappear.

I stood there for just a few minutes before walking back to the town and telling them what happened, we needed to find Merlin and soon otherwise our Emma might be gone before we knew it.

But that kiss showed me that the Emma that I loved, was still there and she was fighting, there was still hope.

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this and I will see you all in the next one**

 **See you!**


End file.
